


Don't Tell Batman

by Varmint



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Childhood Friends, Chuck E. Cheese's, Crazy Sucker Moms, Everyone but Ollie and Greg are Kids!, Humor, Secrets, don't tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the stories worth telling always start with 'Don't tell'. Oliver Queen knows this, and so does Greg Saunders. Now they're just passing it on to the kids of the Justice League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Batman

Ollie knew this was stupid. He knew it was dangerous and he knew he may never see the light of day again after this, but darn it! He really wanted to do this!

Besides, it wasn't his fault that Batman allowed him to take care of all of the wards, leaving him completely susceptible to their trickery.

"Come on, Ollie! I'm pretty sure we won't get into _too_ much trouble!" Roy smiled mischievously at his make-shift dad as they stood in front of the giant airplane, his partners in crime beside him.

Ollie looked down at the boy he found as his son, doubting his words.

Roy; the ever loving thirteen year old; only smiled up at him, not wanting to get caught in his own lies.

"Yeah! Roy-Joy's right!" His ginger in crime, Wally, piped up from his spot next to Roy, smiling at Ollie with his gaped smile.

He was missing both of his upper front teeth. From what Ollie had heard from Barry, the ten year old had tried to vibrate through solid objects, which resulted in a bloodied nose and missing teeth.

"Besides, how could this hurt?" The youngest of the group, Robin, asked from Roy's other side, clutching his backpack tightly as all of them looked at the adult with wide eyes. "We'll only be jumping with parachutes!"

Ollie pursed his lips at the young boy, thinking over his words and Batman's actions from the past, but somebody clearing their throat startled him out of his reverie.

"Mr. Queen, we will be completely safe." The voice of reason of the small group of boys, the eleven year old Kaldur'ahm, now spoke, looking straight through Ollie with those wise gray eyes. "We have the necessary safety equipment and two responsible adults looking out for us."

Now the man that had dragged Ollie into this, Greg Saunder; A.K.A Vigilante; smiled at him and waved, causing Ollie to scoff.

"This is the same man that runs around in a cowboy outfit shooting at people." Ollie said in a snarky tone of voice, rolling his eyes.

Now Greg only smirked, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "Says the feller that runs around in _tight_ _s_ shootin' _arrows_ at people."

Ollie only looked at the man as he crossed his arms, then nodded in approval. "touché, cowboy."

Greg shook his head with a chuckle, then crouched down to look at all the kids in their eyes. "Now, 'fore we get ta jumpin' from my jumbo-plane," He said, making Wally squeal in excitement.

The speedster was an adrenaline junky, being the one kid to always look for problems even when the rest weren't looking for excitement. It was because of the ginger that Ollie had gone mountain biking, jet-skiing, and wrestled a bear all the same day. They hadn't told any of the League about that adventure...

"Y'all have ta know the rules." Greg finished, now standing up straight. "No jumpin' 'fer Ah tell yuh, no fightin' or wrasslin', an' all the such." Now he waved his hand, turning to the plane. "Now... Who's ready ta jump?"

All of the kids and Ollie ran into the plane, leaving Greg chuckling as he entered himself. "Hope Batman don't find out 'bout this..."

* * *

"That hurt!" Robin screamed as soon as he hit the ground pretty hard, his black and yellow parachute draping all over the eight year old.

"That was awesome!" Wally yelled as he jumped up after face planting into the dirt, his face scratched and dirty, but he was still smiling.

"That was scary..." Kaldur whispered as he sat down in the large green field, his blue parachute all around him.

"Let's do it again!" Roy pumped his fist into the air, making Wally smile and nod rapidly.

"Again! Again!" Both gingers cheered together, all the while Greg and Ollie descended slowly.

"That sure was something, Greg." Ollie smiled as his feet touched the ground, his green parachute falling behind him.

"Yuh think we can do it again?" Greg asked, tipping his hat up as the plane they had jumped from flew without anyone controlling it. "Ah don't think our good friend, Lex Luthor, will be happy 'bout yet another of his planes disappearin'."

Ollie frowned at his words, but shook his head. "Let's not do it again, yet, kids." Now he unlatched his parachute from the backpack, turning to the children.

Both Robin and Kaldur were still on the floor, but Wally and Roy were still dancing around, cheering about going again.

They had just fallen from an airplane at insane speeds in the beginning, then at moderate speeds after they had opened their parachutes. But that wasn't the only thing they did. Greg strummed his guitar as he fell, Ollie and Roy shot arrows at Wally, Kaldur lashed at the red head with his waterbearers, and Robin took pictures of it all.

"Hey, Robin!" Ollie yelled, jogging over to the youngest of the group. "Did you get the pictures?"

The boy had been on the verge of tears because of his scraped knee, but remembering the pictures he beamed proudly. "Do I ever!" He announced, pointing at the camera hanging from his neck. "These are going straight to the scrapbook!"

Ollie beamed just as proudly as he scooped up the young boy, hoisting him up to his shoulders. "Awesome, kiddo! What say you we celebrate?"

"Yay! Celebration!"

Wally had suddenly come running up to them in his superspeed and almost knocked them both down, but Ollie was able to keep his balance as the red head jumped onto his back. "Let's go to Chuck E. Cheese's!"

Ollie looked at Greg, who had Roy holding onto his leg and Kaldur was hanging from his arm, and smiled. "What do you think, Greg?"

The twinkle in his eyes and the smirk he gave the other man was all the answer Ollie needed.

* * *

Ollie was panting heavily as he ran with Robin in his arms, the young boy humming happily as he ate the humongous ice cream in his hands.

"Run, Ollie! The Soccer Moms got outta the ball pit!" Roy screamed in fear as he too carried a giant bowl of ice cream in his hands, followed by Kaldur and Greg.

Wally was ahead of all of them with two bowls in his hands, already halfway to the car.

"GET BACK HERE, CUTIE!" The Soccer Moms yelled together, making Ollie squeak and push himself to run even faster to his car.

"Run, Ollie! Run!" Greg yelled at his best friend, eyes wide in fear as he saw the car a few feet ahead of them.

"Open the car, Wally!" Ollie yelled, waving at the red head.

"What?" Wally mumbled with a scoop of ice cream in his mouth, dumb-founded at his caretaker.

"Open the doors!" Ollie yelled once more, and this time Wally understood it, speedily opening all the doors the van had.

He then entered the driver's side and started the car, just in time too. The rest of his friends jumped into the van and closed the doors, Ollie in the passenger's side with Robin in his hands.

"Drive boy, Drive!" Both he and Robin screamed together, making Wally jump and stomp into the gas pedal.

They left the mob of soccer moms eating their dust, and finally they were able to sigh in relief.

"Help!"

Now they all looked behind, to find Roy in the very back of the van, unable to close the door.

"Dammit, Roy!" Greg screamed as he leaned over the seat and hauled the boy over to the seats, then closed the door.

Now they all turned back to the road and sighed, Robin eating his ice cream in content silence.

"... That was fun." Kaldur broke the silence, getting a nod from the rest of the boys.

Ollie at some of his own ice cream as Wally drove on, none of them really caring about the ten year old driving.

"Don't tell Batman, okay?" He asked, getting a nod from the rest of the boys, who were all enjoying their oversized ice creams.

"Never."


End file.
